Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 43
( VK, Kyuuga, Ice, Blue, Kyle, and APW walks towards Val, Ice, Nintendo, DF, and C22 ) ( C22 quickly stands up from sitting ) ' '( VK, Kyuuga, Ice, Blue, Kyle, and APW stop ) ' '''C22) BRING IT! ' '( They walk to the battlefield ) ' '''( Wolfgang has already left the battlefield and his possible son from the future behind ) Meanwhile... ( Wolfgang is walking to another room ) ' '''Crysemtion Volf) *Beside Wolfgang* Wasn't I suppose to brawl Wolf? ' '''Wolfgang) Yeah, we forgot about it...It was more for what he did...I guess it's good it wasn't brutal, but him being my son from the future...He's lied to me about somethings just by saying that, if he's correct... Crysemtion Volf) Like what? ''' '''Wolfgang) The fact that he said Aaron was dead...That's if he's really my son... Crysemtion Volf) Aaron could be dead mentally and replaced with Wolf, but he's still Aaron, correct? ''' '''Wolfgang) If he's not lying, yes. Crysemtion Volf) You know... Wolfgang) ? ' '''Crysemtion Volf) All those brawls I did yesterday, were all a waste of time...If I wasn't used, why did I have to do all that work?! ' '''Wolfgang) Because we thought you would face Wolf. Crysemtion Volf) Still, I could have been resting! ' '''Wolfgang) Okay, my lazy partner *Opens a door* ' '( Wolfgang walks into the room ) ' '''Crysemtion Volf) *Enters too* The kitchen... Wolfgang) Yes, *Lets door go* the kitchen. Crysemtion Volf) What are you getting, cheese? Will you give me some?! ''' '''Wolfgang) No and no, I'm just getting Ice Tea. Crysemtion Volf) Then allow me to sleep on top of your shoe... Wolfgang) Go ahead. ( Crysemtion Volf flies low and lands on Wolfgang's shoe ) ' '( Wolfgang walks to the refrigerator and opens it ) ' '( Wolfgang then pulls out a bottle of water with a tablet of Ice Tea mix attached ) ''' '''Wolfgang) *In head* I wonder if we can do this with Volf's attributes... ( Wolfgang turns to the counter, where a note is left ) ' '( Wolfgang puts the bottle of water down and picks the note up ) ' '''Wolfgang) *Reading* ... *Crupples the note up and puts it in his pocket* ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' ' ' ' '( Wolfgang stomps on the ground ) ' '''Crysemtion Volf) *Rolls on to the floor* Woowa, woowa...I was sleeping! ' '''Wolfgang) Too bad, we're going on a trip! Crysemtion Volf) *Upset* Nice...Why don't you have Skyeroid fly you Skyeroid) Yeah, why not! ''' '''Wolfgang) Volf's faster Skyeroid) *Upset* ...WHATEVER! *Goes back to hiding in Wolfgang's pocket* ' '( Wolfgang walks away without his bottle of water and Ice Tea mix attached ) ' '( Volf follows Wolfgang ) ' 'Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 44 Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 43 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Long Short Others + Others - Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Nintendo Category:Darkusfan202 Category:C22Helios Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Valentin 98 Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Humagons: Kyle Category:Humagons: Blue Category:Humagons: Ice Category:Humagons: AcePyrusWolf Category:Humagons: Valentin Kazami